


Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox Season 1

by EbonyFoxG



Series: Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox [1]
Category: Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood Warriors, Devil, Goddesses, Other, Soul Gems, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyFoxG/pseuds/EbonyFoxG
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Ebony a hybrid (half Human, Half Fox and Half Angel), she was Aleazen but she can't who she was. But a friend named Myne the Slime Blob, Callo, Yellow Rabbit and Dolly who wants to help her to find her Memories. 10 long later she is ready to outside the Univers along with her new friends and family to stop the evil Lord Rognvald.Begins This season focuses mainly on the day is she is ready to go out on Adventure, help update the Hotel, mission, and having fun. but first, Ebony most finds Zero the Jackel/Wolf and to stop named Bethko Sparklocket and King Deven Theodore.In this first episode of season 1, Ebony and her family going for a trip journey but a new warriors.
Relationships: Ebony Fox/Zero
Series: Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776583
Collections: Best of Anime





	1. Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> This is for 17 age only if you are ready to read this, read this number of Warning.
> 
> 1\. Contained Blood
> 
> 2\. Adult Content (Love scene)
> 
> 3\. Swearing Scene
> 
> 4\. Monsters
> 
> 5\. Violence
> 
> 6\. Recommended for age 17 upwards
> 
> Thank you for reading this Warning, I hope it helps you understand so good luck reading this story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of a girl named Ebony a hybrid (half Human, Half Fox and Half Angel), she was Aleazen but she can't who she was. But a friend named Myne the Slime Blob, Callo, Yellow Rabbit and Dolly who wants to help her to find her Memories. 10 long later she is ready to outside the Univers along with her new friends and family to stop the evil Lord Rognvald.
> 
> Begins This season focuses mainly on the day is she is ready to go out on Adventure, help update the Hotel, mission, and having fun. but first, Ebony most finds Zero the Jackel/Wolf and to stop named Bethko Sparklocket and King Deven Theodore.
> 
> Act 1 on season 1, Ebony and her family started to meet new family and friend from the other universe. But new enemies came to hunt's them down, Ebony and new friends and family must fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> This is for 17 age only if you are ready to read this, read this number of Warning.
> 
> 1\. Contained Blood
> 
> 2\. Adult Content (Love scene)
> 
> 3\. Swearing Scene
> 
> 4\. Monsters
> 
> 5\. Violence
> 
> 6\. Recommended for age 17 upwards
> 
> Thank you for reading this Warning, I hope it helps you understand so good luck reading this story!

**Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox**

**By Ebony Gaensicke**

**Rewrite by Rainee Deverell**

* * *

**"We pray for God and the Devil, so we could Stop evil. We are the Blood Warriors of Angels or Demon, so we can protect this Universe from Evil of Darkness..."**

**"However, this is the Universe we know."**

**"They are different types of the sin of the Blood Antagonists..."**

**"Sun Flower, the healing them"**

**"Moon Storm can kill death itself"**

**"Abyss, Pray to meet the eye"**

**"Will, love or friends"**

**"Fate, When it's gone and lost"**

**"Luck, to save or die"**

**"Sacrifice, of killing and cut your head"**

**"Hope, the dream will come true"**

**"Despair, of kill or be killed"**

**"And other legends is the Blood Warriors of Angels or Demon, together they can fight for Blood Antagonists"**

**“This is my first journey begins”**

* * *

Hi, my name is Ebony Gaensicke. I am the author of the story and Rainee who is doing rewrite my story since I make no sentences, she is the one who rewrites my story for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue where Light Hope was an escape from them, before the story.

The sense shows a dark place called “hull”, inside the building. Everyone was having tea and food. For it doesn’t last long for the alarm go off for the others to start panicking to have lots of guards to be surrounding all over the place, to find a certain someone to capture alive to be very serious about it. Lots of them.

Darkness Guard #1: Do you see her?!

Darkness Guard #2: No!

*Sound from the door*

Darkness Guard #3: Look!?

They saw a ninja fox girl who runs fast to get above everyone else to be the type of warriors, in white, wearing a fox mask, for this young kid who’s the leader of the Blood Warriors, and a kid named: “Light Hope” to take evil down.

Darkness Guard #2: Hey! Up there!

Darkness Guard #4: Is that?!-

Snake Voice:  _You fools, get that child now_ ! 

With the Guards seeing Light Hope, she smiles to be holding on a book of some kind to make a run for it next to get chase by the guys.

Darkness Guard #1: She’s here. Move-in immediately.

Hearing voices for Light Hope to hear her partners make their escape while she slows down the other people for her to give all of them the chase.

Boy #1: _G ood. Now get moving before they will capture you again! _

Boy #2:  _This is our only chance!_

Girl #1:  _You can get to the window now!_

Girl #2:  _I hope you’re right._

Hearing one of the security guards making his way around the building.

Darkness Guard #1: Sir, our enemy is escaping! We need to capture her as fast!

Girl #1:  _That can’t be good!_

Boy #1:  _Don’t worry about us, we need to get over there now! But I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move._

Light Hope: Okay thanks, guys.

The hero begins to jump from one side to another.

Boy #3:  _Nice work as always, Light Hope!_

Girl #1: _I bet one day, you could do that Obake._

Boy #4:  _Oh please, I would never mess._

Boy #1:  _Nobody asked you!_

Light Hope kept on going for another security guard sees her above them.

Darkness Guard #4: There she is!

Light Hope: Oh shot!

Girl #3:  _Just keep running! Get out of there!_

And jumping she kept doing.

Boy #1:  _Ok, the enemy’s focus is on her! Looks like the rest of us can slip away!_

Boy #2:  _Light Hope, please be okay!_

Light Hope: I’ll be fine, (Don’t stop now!)

Girl #2: _E veryone remembers where we’re meeting up? _

Girl #1:  _No worries. I can guide you all._

Then Light hope saw those Shadow called: “Shadowon” Then she uses her weapon Katan to kill them and run to escape.

Boy #1:  _Good job, you defeated them with ease._

Boy #2:  _Light Hope look, you can jump through that window! Is the only way now!_

Light Hope gets out of there just in time.

Light Hope: Thanks, Key Boy. But I promise I will return soon okay, just go to the others before they will capture you too!

Girl #1: _ Light Hope, good luck!  _

Girl #2: _ Light Hope, behind you! Hurry!  _

Light Hope saw them they were chasing her out, but she quick up to another side.

Girl #4: _ Guys, can he even hear us!?  _

Boy #4: _ Don’t worry, I’m picking up everyone’s voices. Just go, Light Hope!  _

Darkness Guard #1: Hey, are you sure she came this way? Understood. I will continue the search!

Then sneaking around the other rooms some more to outsmarting the other security people and passing by the security room itself…

Darkness Guard #2: She’s not alone! Find them and kill them all!

Trying to find a way out above the building to be up top.

Girl #1: _ Guys, something wrong? The exit should be up ahead.  _

Light Hope see another way out.

Light Hope: Through there?

Crashing through the window that is.

Girl #2:  _Eh?! That’s just how it is. After that commotion, the bottom floor’s-_

Girl #3:  _Hey, can did you make it?!_

The guards see Light Hope to make her escape.

Darkness guard #3: Over there! There’s nowhere to run!

So far, so good for Light Hope; foe her only escape was jumping through the glass window and make a run for it from outside of the building. For the guards see her try to surround the warrior, she blessing a kiss and gets ready to jump.

Light Hope: farewell, boys!

She got out with a show and luck.

Boy #4:  _What a showoff._

Boy #1  _You’re so reckless, you know that?_

However, she wasn’t out of this mass yet...Light Hope had company!

Girl #1  _Enemies, here!? These GUYS! It can’t be happening?!_

Light Hope: (I have to make a run for it!)

Boy #2:  _An ambush!?_

Boy #1:  _Light Hope! You need to get out of this! NOW!_

Boy #3:  _Light Hope!_

Girl #4:  _Oh &%$#! _

One makes the call to stop Light Hope right away.

Darkness Captain: Capture her!

Just only they will until a man was wearing a black, green and white suit, wearing a fur-lined coat with green and black, on his face has purple eyes, with a scar on his right eye was close, black gloves and long hair with black with a purple streak. He blows his magic smoke from his cigarette, Light Hope can smail the smoke through her mask. She started to pass out and fall to the ground, a man walks to her. She turns up to look at the man with a smirk on his face.

Man: Game over Goddess…

Then he kicks her on the face started to pass out to turn black.

Boy #2: _LIGHT HOPE!!!!!!_

**Somewhere inside the Room**

In that hour, she was in a room. She was sitting on a chair and a table in front of her, Light Hope feel hurt from drugs to be too much to lose some of her memorise, then a door open to reveal a man named “Kage Sumeki” is a fashion and detective. Kage sits down and to talk to Light Hope was a hybrid fox human girl named “Ebony Fox Universe” herself.

Kage: Hello, Goddess. Is good to see you butter now?

Ebony opening her eyes to see she was in a room with Kage with her.

Ebony: Kage...I shouldn’t have known it was you… *cough*

Kage: I do apologise for that, my guard added too much of drugs. Anyway, it’s time to hear your story from the beginning, I promise that be our deal.

Ebony: (What can I do now, but…)

Then a voice came from her inside body.

Girl #5: Ebony, don’t tell Kage about what happened in the beginning!

Ebony smile to her, but she doesn’t have a choice.

Ebony: I am sorry, my friend. But is a deal for our hope. (she turns to Kage) Fine, I will tell you everything I have. Before we get started, where my another who is a Soul Weapon?

Kage: We took her to another room, now begin to the story. When and where did you make more warriors on your side? Where did you find the so-called Memorise Crystals? Start from the very beginning.

Kage wants to learn more about her story, like how she becomes a hero of the Blood Warriors to go by a code name - “Light Hope”. 

  
  
  


**“This is a story of how I was born with the power of Sins of Blood Antagonists start out with a called Named, Ebony Fox Universe.”**

*Next time, Episode 0*My Life Began*


	3. Episode 0 My life Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this first episode of season 1, Ebony and her family going for a trip journey but new warriors.

**In her dream**

(Promise-Pocket Mirror)

The scene begins outside in a daylit forest clearing. There is light beaming through the trees, basking the area in soft sunshine. Ebony Fox is sitting on a white deckchair talking to Zero. They’re deep in discussion, grasping each other's hands like they’re going to be pulled away from each other at any moment. 

Zero: Ebony, my squad and I are going on a dangerous mission. You have to go to the Memory World to stay safe. 

Ebony: Okay, but Zero, before I go can you make a promise to me?

Zero: Of course, what promise?

Ebony: That you’ll come back to me, safe and sound.

Zero: Yes, I will come back to you. 

Ebony: Pinkie promise?

Zero: Pinkie promise. 

They join fingers, making a promise that they will return to each other. After the promise was sealed with a kiss, the clearing around them turned to black and Zero disappeared into the shadow of the surrounding trees. Ebony stared around in a panic, confusion turned to terror when she saw what was written on the forest floor in crimson ink. Ebony reads the words  DON’T TRUST HIM and shuffles back in horror towards the tree line. Something runs out of the darkness and latches onto her neck, pulling her into a deep slumber. The last thing she sees before darkness takes her is a bloody mouth with fanged teeth leaning over her...

**In the Memories World**

(Morning-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Ebony wakes up from her dream almost paralyzed with fear. Clutching her blanket around her, Ebony forces herself to observe her surroundings. Relieved, she sees she is in her bedroom in the Memory World where she fell asleep, familiar objects surrounding her. Her heart rate slows down upon this familiarity and she laughs off her temporary fear as nothing more than a bad dream. Ebony steps out of bed onto familiar tiled floors, so different from the grassy clearing in her dream. She strides over to the windows and pulls back the blue velvet curtains to let in beaming light to chase away the remaining fear. She is quick to get dressed for the day, eager to explore her childhood home after so long away. After she is dressed, she looks around at the shelves of crystals and soft toys adorning the white walls. Smiling to herself, she stands in the middle of the room, yawning as she says... 

Ebony: Morning everyone!

Dolls and toys: Morning you're Majesty.

The dolls start floating down from their perches, hovering towards Ebony who greets them all in turn with a shy smile.

Doll 2: Mrs, can you play with us.

Doll 3: Yeah, can you, can you.

Ebony: Sorry my friends, but I need to have breakfast first. I can play with you afterward, my friends.

All Dolls: Okay Mrs.

Ebony leaves her bedroom behind her. as she enters the hall, the air around her becomes basked in the smell of baking. Lifting her nose and sniffing eagerly, Ebony follows the scent down the stairs of her childhood home, finally making it to the dining room where many a meal had been shared in the past. Upon entering she sees a table full of cookies and muffins, the culprits of the smell. Adding more food to the table was the Yellow Rabbit, who looked up as Ebony approached. To the side in front of the fire, Callo was laying out tiny dresses - no doubt in preparation for the dolls who would attend the tea party later. Everything is perfect, just as it should be, and memories of the dream from the night before are quickly forgotten. 

Ebony: Good Morning guys.

Yellow Rabbit: Good morning your highness.

Dolly: Morning Ebony.

Callo: Good morning, Ebony. How did you sleep?.

Ebony: I slept well, just a normal sleep.

Callo regards the bags under Ebony eyes and her exhausted yawns.

Callo: Are you sure? You look really tired. Maybe you should go and…

Ebony: I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Look at all this delicious food, I'm so hungry! Care to join me?

Ebony sits down at the table, joined by Callo and Dolly who is dressed in a sweet blue dress. Ebony picks up some toast from the pile, grinning as she takes a mouthful.

Ebony: Mmm this toast is delicious. Could I get some of those muffins?

The Yellow Rabbit smiles at Ebony in reply, grabbing a still steaming muffin from the pile and putting it on the plate in front of her. Ebony grabs it and takes a bite, sighing in delight as she eats it.

Ebony: You've really outdone yourself today Rabbit! I think this is the best muffin I've ever tasted.

*Stop the music*

After a delicious breakfast, Yellow Rabbit and Callo began clearing away the dishes. Ebony and Dolly, although stating they would help, were playing a game of catch across the table, narrowly missing an expensive glass.

Callo: Hey Yellow Rabbit, could you pass me that calendar? I'd like to check the date.

Yellow Rabbit: Sure…

Yellow Rabbit passes Callo the calender and goes back to the dishes. Callo traces over the days on the page, stopping when she gets to today's date.

Callo: Oh my gosh! How could we forget? Today's the big day! Miss Ebony, Yellow Rabbit has something important to tell you!

Yellow Rabbit: Miss, there's something we forgot to do today.

Ebony: What could we have forgotten? I don't remember anything we had to…

Yellow Rabbit holds up the calendar, today's date circled in red multiple times and red words standing out in capitals from the page. Ebony reads the words and exclaims.

Ebony: Oh my gosh! How could we have forgotten? Today's the day! THE day. We're going outside? To the universe? Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! I can't believe that's today!

Yellow Rabbit looked confused. 

Yellow Rabbit: That really snuck up on us didn't it? We can go…. But we have to keep order and you must go in disguise.

Ebony: Not this again! Disguises, really?

Dolly: You know why we have to disguise ourselves. You're too important and keeping this world a secret is bigger than all of us.

Ebony: Fine.

Yellow Rabbit: Okay now that is settled. Dolly, go and pack everything we might need for our trip. Weapons, food, potions, the lot. Callo, disguise Ebony hair as best you can. I'll meet you in half an hour at the world's exit. Understood?

Everyone nods determined, Dolly walking off to the supply closet whilst Ebony drags Callo toward the stairs. When he's alone, Yellow Rabbit sits in one of the armchairs by the fire, wiping a paw tiredly across his face. He hopes they're doing the right thing…

(Be ready-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Callo and Ebony hurry up the stairs hand in hand, Ebony pulling on Callo's hand excitedly. As they enter the room, Ebony lets go of Callo's hand and run towards the vanity in the corner of the room, pulling out the chair and sitting patiently in front of the mirror. Callo walks up to Ebony, her hands reaching out and playing with her hair.

Callo: So Ebony, any thoughts on the disguise?

Ebony: Hmmm, maybe short hair?

Callo: Alright

Callo closes her eyes, moving her hands in circular motions around Ebony's head. As Ebony stares at her reflection in the mirror, she watches mesmerized as her hair seems to retreat into her scalp, shortening to bob. Callo opens her eyes.

Callo: What about this?

Ebony purses her lips, shaking her head no.

Callo: Okay, what about this?

Closing her eyes, Callo uses her magic, shaping Ebony's hair into a long ponytail.

Callo: And this?

Ebony: Hmmm maybe another?

Callo looks around the room, thinking hard. She exclaims in excitement.

Callo: I've got it! You're going to love it!

Once again she closes her eyes. Ebony watches as her hair grows in length and begins to curl. From the roots, her hair becomes darker and darker, ending up as rich brown color.

Callo: So, do you like it? 

Ebony: Yes! But, could you ask Dolly and Yellow Rabbit to check it's okay? 

Callo: Yes! I'll go and get the others.

Callo leaves the room, calling to the others as she goes. Ebony looks at her reflection, hands reaching up to touch her hair. She yawns, suddenly getting sleepy. Her mind and vision start to shudder, and she gasps as she sees her surroundings change from a familiar bedroom to an unfamiliar jungle. She finds herself in the middle of a fight between her beloved Zero and a shadow figure. Ebony sees Zero fight valiantly but falls down after a catastrophic blow, the shadow figure standing over his body and staring down at his body with menacing eyes.

Stranger:  _ Worthless-around me even again _ . 

His words were broken up by static, making his presence all the more menacing. He turned his blood-red eyes away, towards both. Tears of blood began falling from his eyes, as he began to shake. Ebony knew that he was beginning to rage. Zero looked up at the stranger and screamed.

Zero:  _ I-I'm Skating-Afraid-Pathetic-calling me weak!-No-I'm-I'm not-I'm NOT WEAK! _

Helplessly Ebony saw Zero pick up his abandoned sword and stab himself. As the sword pierced his skin, blood spurted and a blood-curdling scream filled the air.

Zero: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Ebony: ZERO!!!!!

(Bad Mined-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox) 

Then Ebony opening her eyes back to her room bedroom, in shock and breathing heavily from the vision she'd seen. She burst into tears at the memory, all the emotional toll she had felt Building from the moment she woke up to the awful vision she'd just witnessed coming to the forefront. She heard someone approaching the room and tried and failed to brush the tears away. She saw Callo enter the room, concern on her face, and Ebony knew she would not and could not keep the visions to herself anymore.

Callo: Ebony are you okay?

Ebony crossed the room to hug Callo, welcoming the maternal care and love surrounding her. Comforted and determined, Ebony began to recite the dream and vision to Callo. By the time she had finished recounting, Yellow Rabbit and Dolly had also entered the room. All of them were sat in the middle of the floor, hands reaching towards Ebony in comfort. Ebony finished with.

Ebony: I'm worried about Zero and we need to find him. I don't care if they're visions or dreams or make-believe, I would never forgive myself if I ignored these signs and didn't at least try and make contact with him.

Callo: Oh Ebony it's all okay. We'll make contact with Zero and everything will be alright. I can't believe you were keeping this all to yourself, you must have been terrified.

Ebony gazed up at Callo through teary eyes.

Ebony: You… Do you believe me? 

Callo: I don't think you'd lie about this or the severity of what you saw, and I think it would be foolish to ignore your visions after everything in the past. we'll find Zero and confirm he's okay. Until then, let's not worry too much. If anything had happened down on Earth, we'd be the first to know. What do you say we continue our trip today in the meantime? It would be a shame to waste all my magic and your beautiful hair.

Yellow Rabbit: I think Callo is right, all this planning should not be wasted. Now pip pip, let's get going.

(Into the unknown Universe-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Ebony dried her eyes and nodded vehemently, joining dolly and Callo in an excited exclamation of YES!!!! They followed Yellow Rabbit out of Ebony's room and down the stairs. They reached the room of memories; no matter how often Ebony entered this room, she was always so captivated by the memories of adventures past hanging on the walls. Something had always made Ebony curious, and she turned to Yellow Rabbit.

Ebony: Yellow Rabbit…

Yellow Rabbit: Yes.

Ebony: I was just wondering. When will all this finish? The adventures I mean. They're fun and everything, don't get me wrong, but do you ever just want to not have to do them anymore?

Yellow Rabbit: Well miss, I do believe this the beginning of the end. I don't know when it will finish or how, but I have a feeling you wish for no adventures that might happen sooner than you think.

Ebony: But, how do you know? 

Ebony was about to embark down a long tangent when both Callo and Dolly quickly interrupted her.

Callo: Don't worry about that now.

Dolly: We're here.

The group stopped in front of a giant door, the door leading to the universe. Ebony quivers with excitement, so excited to begin her journey, all thoughts of the future and Yellow Rabbits prophecy leaving her head.

Ebony: Alright, I'm so ready to do this!

Yellow Rabbit: Yes Miss, we're ready when you are.

Ebony: In that case-

(Infinite battle 1- Sonic Forces)

Just as Ebony reached out to turn the handle, Callo gasped and looked down the corridor from whence they came. Ebony turned to look where Callo was staring and looked in horror. One of the dolls from Ebony's room was crawling down the corridor, dragging its legs which had almost completely torn from its body. Callo screamed as Ebony realized the gravity of the situation 

Callo: *Scream* Oh my god, what happened to you!?

Doll 6: Someone broke in through Ebony's window… we tried to hold it off but its too strong, I think it's following me. You have to get out of here before it finds you! Save yourselves!

Yellow Rabbit: We have to get out now!

Just as Yellow Rabbit was dragging Ebony towards the universe door, the floor beneath them began to tremble with the force of fast, heavy footsteps. Looking back down the corridor, they see an unfamiliar figure striding down the corridor, hooded but holding a formidable weapon, a red and black two-headed scythe. Images of the grim reaper entered Ebony's mind and she lurched back in horror. Yellow Rabbit held her hand even more tightly and pulled her towards the door. He reached for the handle and throws the door open, dragging them all through and closing the door swiftly behind them. 

*Stop the Music*

**Another World**

(A new World-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

As soon as they had closed the door behind them, they realized the reality of the situation they were in… there was no floor and they were falling through the sky, the earth below them hidden by a thick white cloud.

Ebony: WHAT THE- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

They broke through the cloud bank and almost immediately saw the ground fast approaching them. They saw luckily they were going to land in a forest pond, and Ebony hoped that it was deeper than it looked. They all landed with a gigantic splash and upon impact let go of each other's hands. Ebony opened her eyes and swam up towards the surface, head breaking through. Taking large heaving breaths, she looked around for her companions. They were nowhere to be found and she called out to them in a panic.

Ebony: Callo! Yellow Rabbit! Dolly! Where are you guys!?

To her left, she heard a familiar voice reply back to her.

Callo: Ebony are you okay?

Ebony: Yeah, I'm fine but where are you? I can't see you...

Callo: Down here!

Confused, Ebony looked down and saw a small cuddly toy shaped as a bunny, treading water beside her. Ebony looked down in confusion and said…

Ebony: Callo?

Callo (Toy form): Yes Ebony it's me. I don't know what happened… How did you change your clothes?

Ebony: My clothes? What do you?... Oh?... 

Ebony looked away from doll down at herself. She was shocked to see that she wasn't in the dress she had left her world in. Instead, she was dressed in regular human clothes, nondescript jeans, and shirt, all in casting shades of black.

Ebony: I don't know how that happened…. Less weird than your changes though… Where are the others?

Yellow Rabbit: We're over here!

Ebony and Callo looked over towards the bank of the lake and saw Yellow Rabbit holding Dolly. They were unchanged and looked exactly the same as when they had fallen out the door, a bit wetter but overall the same. Ebony and Callo swam over to the bank to join them.

Ebony: Yellow Rabbit! I'm so glad you're alright, but what just happened?

Yellow Rabbit: I don't know but we keep to find a place to stay whilst we figure this out. Callo can't stay like that! I don't know where we are though… this all looks so unfamiliar.

Ebony looked around in desperation and saw a sign in the distance called:  Vale Town . 

Ebony: How about Vale Town? It's close, at the very least they'll have food for us to eat. I'm starving!

Yellow Rabbit: Sure, let’s go.

They begin walking through the forest, Ebony on Yellow Rabbits back and Dolly holding Callo who, in her new bunny form, tired easily. They had been walking for a while with no sign of the town. Ebony looked up at the giant trees around her and had an idea.

Ebony: Yellow Rabbit, can I climb a tree to try and spot Vale Town? We've been walking for ages with no sign!

Yellow Rabbit: Sure, but please be careful.

Ebony jumped off Yellow Rabbits back and carefully made her way up the largest tree. As she reached the top she carefully pushed through the leaves of the canopy. Before her not too far in the distance was a glowing light, and several chimneys and towers. Ebony launched herself from the tree she landed on Yellow Rabbits back, excited to tell them the good news.

Ebony: Guys, I found Vale Town! We're going the right way, maybe just 20 mins longer, faster if we hurry.

Yellow Rabbit: Right, come on everyone let's go!

Dolly: Thank goodness

Callo (Toy form): Finally.

*Stop the Music*

Re-energized by Ebony's good news, they begin the rest of the journey to Vale Town. Distracted in their joy, they failed to notice the cloaked figure staring at them from the trees. Dressed in a black coat embellished with one-eyed snake symbols, this figure was only visible by the green glow coming from under his coat. In the glow, one could barely make out the skeletal features where his head should be. He stared after them curiously, muttering to himself under his breath.

(Black coat-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Black coat: *Chuckles* My my, I wonder how they got here? But I must say...you were right……Goddess.

**At Vale Town**

(Twilight Town-Kingdom Hearts 2)

When the group finally made it out of the trees, they emerged into the bustling community of Vale Town. Despite the late hour, the shops were open and filled with villagers and their heaving shopping bags. The streets were filled with street-lamp light, and the sounds of happy crowds filled the group's ears. As they walked further into the town, they were engulfed by the smells of fresh bread and other mouthwatering smells, making the tired group almost crazy with hunger. Whilst Yellow Rabbit went in search of a place to rest for the night, the girls walked through the cobbled main street, taking in the sights and sounds of a new place. Although Callo was worried about Ebony and her visions, she needn't worry; the new location had acted as an eraser to her mind, distracting Ebony temporarily from the horrors they had experienced that day. Ebony came to a stop and looked up at the giant clock tower, overcome with the urge to climb up it to get a view of the new town. Just as she was looking around for permission, a Yellow Rabbit approached through the crowd, holding a key presumably for their room for the night. Ebony excitedly approached him.

Ebony: Hey, Yellow Rabbit can I go to the clock tower? I bet it's got an amazing view of the town!

Yellow Rabbit: Sure, but Callo is going as well, just to keep an eye on you.

Ebony: Okay, come on Callo!

Ebony in her excitement hurried towards the tower, leaving Callo behind. 

Callo (Toy form): Ebony, wait for me!

Callo caught up to Ebony at the tower doors, and they slowly made the incline up the stairs to the balcony above. As they walked, Ebony pondered something.

(Story Never Lies-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Ebony: Callo.

Callo (Toy form): Yes?

Ebony: I've been thinking of asking you this for a while now… how did we meet? I only remember you being in my life since forever, but surely that can't be right. I wondered how I came to be under your care….

Callo was surprised by Ebony's question, one she hadn't considered herself. Callo herself did not remember her past, the cycles of death and rebirth that had plagued her life. Callo takes a deep breath and wonders how best to answer the question without overwhelming Ebony.

Callo (Toy form): Well, that's a hard question to answer, you see I don’t remember much of my time before you. I remember meeting Yellow Rabbit and Dolly for the first time when I was a girl the same as you are now. Now I think about it, I don't remember much before that… but I wonder how I lost my family sometimes. Much like you do I'm sure?

Ebony: Yeah, I don’t remember much before you guys and the Memory World… and the only snapshot of my family and life before that, just like you. At least we can be clueless together?

Struck by the honesty in her words, Callo felt she owed it to the girl beside her, to tell the truth.

Callo (Toy form): Ebony, there's something I have to tell you. Although I don't remember much of my past, I do remember what I am and why I came to be, you see… I am a Soul Weapon.

Ebony stared at Callo in confusion, asking:

Ebony: A Soul what?

Callo turns herself into a Katan. Although surprised, Ebony was more intrigued than anything. She thought she was the only one in the group to be able to transform, and longed to know more.

Ebony: Callo! How did you do that? That's impossible to transform into a weapon?!

Although I'm a sword form, Ebony could tell Callo was resigned to telling the truth and led her towards a seat. Without realizing it, they had reached the top of the tower and out onto the balcony, and the light breeze swirled around them as they sat next to each other. Callo looked out over the town, sighed, and began to speak. 

Callo (Katan): Well, it's a long story...you see when I meet Dolly and Yellow Rabbit, I was a seamstress with no history and no family. When I was fixing a dress for a doll, my hand turned shiny, metallic and finally, I turned towards the window next to me. Staring back was not my human face, but instead what you see now. Katan.

Ebony: A Katan?

Callo (Katan): Yes, and when I looked at my reflection, I realized that this was my truth, my true form. I find it hard to believe that someone as gifted as you, does not have their own true form. This will be shown to you in time.

Ebony: actually…

Ebony pulled out a small object from her pocket, and slowly turned it around to show Callo. It was a small white and gold egg, ornately patterned and shimmering slightly.

Ebony: This is my Soul Gem, this is my truth.

Callo (Katan): This egg? There must be more.

Ebony: So much more… I'll show you.

Callo watches Ebony change before her eyes; get dress has been replaced by a ninja outfit of red, white and black. Her hair has been pulled up into a right bub, and obscuring her face is a fox mask. The egg is now emitting a white peal glow from where it hangs around Ebony's neck. Ebony has mysterious and powerful energy around her, and Callo finds herself gulping in surprise and intimidation. 

Ebony: So…. how does it look?

Callo (Katan): It's beautiful…. You're beautiful. But how?

Ebony: it's a long story but I'll tell you the quick version. I was three years old, and much like you, questioning who I was and why I was here. My body was changing in magical ways, and I had no one to tell. That was when I met Myne. She took me to an old ship and there I remained, changing every day. My physicality and power became too much, and I escaped by flying out of my window, using wings I didn't know worked. That's when I met Zero and his squad, and the rest is history.

Callo (Katan): I'm so sorry, I didn't know you lost part of your life too.

Ebony: It is fine Callo, how can I be upset about where my life has ended up when we get to experience such amazing things like this.

Callo smiled at Ebony's maturity and stance on life. She was about to turn to look over Vale Town when she noticed Ebony features had pulled into confusion.

Callo (Katan): Ebony, is something wrong?

Ebony: Callo, I think I heard something over there. Come on, let's go and-

Ebony saw a creature in the shadows, it was the Shadowons, a most dangerous creature. A powerful urge grew inside Ebony to fight. As she moved forward toward the creature, it faded into the shadows. She turned towards Callo, saying:

Ebony: I saw a Shadowons!

Callo (Katan): No, not a Shadowons... They are so dangerous and not friendly at all. What are we gonna-

Ebony: Were going to fight! Let's see if they can handle us.

Callo (Katan): Oh boy…

(Heartless-Kingdom Hearts)

Across the town in a small, unwelcoming pub sat a group of three warriors. All with full beers in hand, the group spoke merrily about their past adventures and their growing fears of the Shadowons in their mix. Their Weapons all sat ready next to their owners, glowing in the candlelight of the pub.  **Fire Blade, Fire Boom,** and  **Time Waiver** were all sitting in wait, eagerly awaiting their chance for adventure. All of a sudden, the pub turned quiet, and the lights dimmed until all that was around were shadows. The three Warriors Wielders, Loxo, Ree, and Xavi all jumped to attention, staring around the room and communicating silently with each other. Then, a sudden blow of wind swirled through the room and the Shadowons attacked, striking Xavi in the chest with an unexpected blow. As Loxo jumped to fight off another attack, Ree ran to protect Xavi from further harm, thankful there seemed to be only one attacker.

Ree: Xavi, are you okay?!

Xavi: Yeah, I'm fine, he caught me off guard. Man, my chest hurts…. But I can still fight

Xavi attempted to get up and fell immediately to the floor clutching his chest. Ree turned to Loxo who was wielding his two swords and shouted.

Ree: Loxo, can you hold them off? I need to get Xavi to safety

Loxo: on it!

Loxo jumps into action and uses **Ice-free** to hold the Shadowons frozen in place, quickly turning to fight another knight behind him. This one looked deadly, full-body armour of black and red making its yellow eyes glare menacingly. Loxo summoned his two swords ready to attack, but it was too late; an attack from the Shadowons caused him to lose his footing and stumble to the ground. He tried to use his **Blade Stones** but the Soldier kight didn't seem to feel the pain, instead of using his, **Attack giant** to hit Loxo to the ground. Loxo tries to get up, all the while looking around to see if Ree and Xavi had made it out safely.

Loxo: *Breathing* There's no way I can fight against the Heartless… I just…

(Red Like Rose-RWBY) *but different song*

The Soldier Knight is about to deal the final blow to Loxo, but all of a sudden a beaming white light came down from the sky. Looking up, the Shadowons saw a white rose in the sky, in the middle of which floated a girl in a fox mask and wielding a formidable Katan. Shadowons was distracted, Loxo scrambles from the floor and runs away from him. He's all of a sudden struck with a burning desire to help this girl who saved his life. Shoulders set in determination, he turns around and shouts to the sky

Loxo: Miss, you can't. Is not safe for you too-

Ebony puts her hands to her lips and says something. It is so quiet but for some reason, Loxo can hear it like she was saying it in his ear, can almost feel her breath blowing the sensitive skin there. 

Ebony: (Whispers) There's no need to worry, just trust me… 

Ebony turns away from Loxo towards the Shadowons, who is prepared with a fatal  **Jump Smash** move. Just as he was about to make his attack, he looks around in surprise - Ebony is no longer on the ground in front of him. He turns around expecting to see her behind him, but all that's there is empty space. He then gets a bone-chilling thought and looks up. There above him is Ebony, decked out in a fox mask and wielding her Katan. Loxo's eyes barely keep up with Ebony's blade as it performs a  **Speed Strike** which leaves the heartless dead on the ground by her feet. 

Loxo: (Wow, I have never seen this fight before. I must talk to the others about this girl?)

Ebony stands up in triumph and is beginning to move towards Loxo when her mouth turns into a frown and she turns back to the body of the Shadowons. The Soldier Kight thought dead stumbles to his feet and uses the last of his energy to perform a  **Death Smash** . But Ebony is stronger and smarter and uses  **Strike Blade** to cast a long, powerful light toward the knight, knocking him to the ground once more. 

Callo (Katan): Ebony, he's still standing up!

Ebony looked at the Soldier Kight, who was standing up and ready to fight. He runs at Ebony again and again with his sword, but she dodges his attacks. His sword slips through her guard eventually and hits her stomach, knocking her to the ground. Ebony stands once more, putting her mask on in resolve. She uses  **Power Speed Boost** running at super-speed towards the Knight. She takes him down in a single blow to his neck, severing his head from his body. As she comes to a halt and stares at the lifeless eyes, Loxo stares in shock, not believing what he had just witnessed. He runs over the rubble towards her.

*Stop the music*

Loxo: Wow, Miss how did you defeat the Shadowons? It was amazing, the most incredible thing I've ever seen….

Ebony: Well, glad you're asking this question but I need to go and-

Xavi: Loxo, are you okay?

Loxo turned and saw Ree, Xavi and Naaine. They walked as a group towards him, worry etched on their faces. 

Ree: Loxo, are you alright?

Loxo: Yeah I am fine now, all thanks to this girl right here. 

Ebony smiles at them but looks obviously distracted like she has somewhere urgent to be.

Ree: Wow, I wanna say thank you for saving Loxo from the Shadowons. Say, are you a Warrior Wielder or just an amazing fighter?

Ebony: I am not a Warrior Wielder or a fighter. I am called an Angel of the Blood Warriors.

The group looks around each other, confusion on their faces.

Xavi: Can you explain what the Blood Warriors are?

Ebony: Sure…. But can we walk and talk? I have somewhere I need to be.

**11:00 AM**

(First time meeting-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

The group follows Ebony, listening eagerly to her stories and asking questions every chance they get. Soon, they meet up with Ebony's own group, who had wandered into the woods to try and find her. Together, they walk towards the town. Whilst Loxo talks to Ebony about her powers, and Lea talks to Naaine about the fight, the others seem much more interested in the forms of Ebony companions and their history which led them to the town. Xavi, in particular, is enamoured with Callo's bunny form, carrying her along the track as they discuss each other's history. Yellow Rabbit and Dolly discuss with the others about the Memory World and the oath they took to ensure Ebony's survival. The conversations flow easily and merrily, echoing through the forest. A few squawks of surprise and happiness come from Loxo as Ebony continues to patiently answer his questions.

Loxo: So you're telling me that you can move so fast that time stands still?

Ebony: Yeah.

Loxo: And you live in a so-called Memory World which stands for Adventure, Family, Friends, and Teamwork above all else… and no one even knows it exists?

At the mention of her home, Ebony's face falls into one of sadness. 

Ebony: Yes. But we were forced to leave by… it doesn't matter. Right now, we need to find a place to stay whilst we figure out a plan to take back our home.

The group comes to a halt, upset about what they had just heard and curious about how they can help.

Yellow Rabbit: Yes, if you people know of anywhere suitable for us to stay, we would be most appreciative. We came to Vale Town to lay low until we figured out what to do… but seeing as we've already attracted so much attention in such a short amount of time, I don't think it's a safe place for us to stay any longer than absolutely necessary.

Loxo: Well...you could always -

Ree: We have a house on the Island if you all want to use it! So much fun, parties every night, beautiful beaches and huge mountains for walks during the day. It's incredible, you will love it! There's room for everyone and no one apart from our group knows it exists! You'll all be totally safe there.

Ree looks around at everyone expectantly, wondering why no one is as enthusiastic as him about his offer.

Ebony: Really?

Loxo: Yes, I'm sure Ora wouldn't mind.

Ebony: Well, if you're sure?

Callo climbed up Ebony to perch on her shoulder and turned Ebony head to look at her. Speaking softly so the only Ebony could hear she says:

Callo (Toy Form): Ebony are you sure it's a good idea to go with them?

Ebony: Come on Callo, is not that bad an idea. They seem nice, why can't we give them a try? I'm more powerful than them anyway, I could take them if this is all a trick.

Yellow Rabbit: I guess Ebony is right, we should be making friends in this World. We can't be scared of everyone Callo.

Callo thought to herself that she was just trying to make sure Ebony is not in danger. Upset, she realized she had no choice in this decision and would keep her opinions to herself. Resigned to the idea, she jumped down onto the ground and looked up at the group.

Callo (Toy Form): *sigh* Fine, we can go.

Dolly: Now that we are all in agreement, let's go!

Their new friends, who had moved away to give let the group decide in private, looked back at them.

Ree: Are you guys coming or not?

Ebony: Oh we're coming!

Loxo: Okay, let's go! our friends are waiting for us.

Callo: more friends?

They followed the larger group through the soft lights of the town to the outskirts, where they came across a small gated garden. As they walked through the garden, they eventually made it to a tall cliff. They walked down a steep set of stairs which led them down to a rough sea below. There, they found themselves at a dock with one ship. The group made their way onto the ship, bound for Island. Whilst they were getting comfortable, unbeknownst to them they were being observed from above by a black coat, who was perched on the stairs overlooking the sea. He had been observing the group carefully - after her display of power in the woods, he has an idea who this Ebony is, and he is not about to let her out of his sight.

**At the Island**

(Destiny Island theme-Kingdom Hearts)

When the Ship finally pulled into the harbour on Island, they were greeted by a large celebration. Word must have passed across the sea that visitors were approaching their shores, and the residents of Island were going to make sure that everyone felt welcomed on the island. As they made their way through the party, they were met by a tall figure. Loxo pushed through the group to greet the man, who then addressed the rest of the group.

Ora: Hey Loxo, why don't you introduce me to your new friends?

Loxo: Oh, this is Ebony, Yellow Rabbit, Dolly, and Callo the Bunny.

Callo climbed up to perch on Loxo's shoulder and looked up at this new person. climb on Loxo's head, 

Callo (Toy Form): And who are you again? I didn't catch your name? 

Ora: Wow, sorry I didn't know you could talk. But my name is Ora, and you're welcome in our home. 

Yellow Rabbit, not completely truthful, asked the man:

Yellow Rabbit: Do you have a last name?

Ora: Oh yes, it is Skyer.

Yellow Rabbit: I see, well we have a question for you Ora Skyer. Can we live here?

Ora: Eh! Why? Did Ree invite you?

Suddenly, Ebony started to fall to the ground. Seeing this, Callo panicked and jumped to the ground at her head, carefully cradling it in her small hands.

Callo: Guys! Ebony has passed out!

*Stop the Music*

**In the Darkness**

(Darkness-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Ebony woke up confused, surrounded by pitch black. It was like she was swimming in a black ocean, not knowing which way was up. She stood up and began looking all around herself, scared and unsure about where she was. Suddenly a light emerged in the distance and she ran towards it. She realized it was a human figure, and as she got closer she slowed down, her face alight with recognition.

Ebony: Are you...my mother…?

Ebony Mother: I wish I could be with you, my daughter, but I don't have control in these matters.

Ebony: Mother, what's going on?

Ebony Mother: Ebony… I’ve managed to break free of its control to tell you this message: you have to save everyone from the Darkness. It is coming greater than ever before, with creatures unimaginable and the ability to bend the will of good people to join its awful cause. I wish you didn't need to be the one, but you are. You have to save them all. 

Her mother starts to fade into darkness, leaving Ebony confused and with tears dripping down her cheeks. 

Ebony's Mother: they've found me, my love. I have to leave you now. Please be strong. I love you.

Ebony reaches out into the darkness but it's too late, her fingers running through nothing. 

Ebony: Mother! Mother wait!

She holds her face in her hands, weeping at the loss of her mother. She suddenly hears a sound behind her, and she turns eagerly to see her mother again.

Ebony: Mother- Eh?

Instead of her mother, it is Zero. Ebony gasps and runs to him, but she puts his arms out to stop her. Confused she starts to speak but he puts his arm out to stop her.

Zero: Ebony, I don't have much time. I promise I will return to you but you have to stop the darkness first. I can't escape them without you. I wish I could help you more but…

Ebony: Zero, Zero...I promise... I lo-

She's about to make a declaration of love to her beloved Zero but is interrupted by a faraway voice screaming to her from the darkness. She turns towards the sound, not noticing Zero smiling sadly as he too fades away to nothing. 

?????: HEY, ARE YOU AWAKE!!

Ebony: Eh?!

A bright light bounds Ebony's vision, making her cover her face. 

*Stop the Music*

(First time meeting-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Ebony comes in a comfy bed inside a small wooden room. She quickly sits up in bed and looks around her, and sees a small creature sitting in the doorway.

Ebony: Eh...

????????: It is okay, I am not a monster. You may call me Dorothy.

Ebony has only seen these creatures in her books and is positive they are even cuter in person. She jumps off the bed, stumbling a little in her rush to get closer to the creature. Ebony hugs Dorothy, who struggles against Ebony's strength. 

Ebony: AAAAWWWWWW, You are so cute. Hey, are you a Spirit Dreamer?

Dorothy: Yes, how did you know?

Dorothy then saw a mark, a vision, in her fourth head. Dorothy jumped off from her, surprised at what he had seen.

Dorothy: No way - are you a-

Just before he could say anything, the mirror hanging on the back of the door began to ripple, turning in clockwise circles faster and faster. The two strangers looked at each other and were shocked, and gasped when they turned back around and saw a hand coming out of the mirror vortex. This hand was followed by red hair and a woman wearing a green and gold shirt. A demon, who looked scarily similar to Ebony. Her twin...

Ebony: Sis, is that you?

Dorothy: Sis? She's a demon how is she related to you?

Dorothy was spared the wrath of Ebi, who was pulled into a hug by Ebony.

Ebi: Sister I finally found you, where have you been?

Ebony: Sorry, I forgot about you in all the excitement and horror. Anyway, you are here now so-

Dorothy: hang on, Are you two the Twin Sisters of the Queen Nine-Tails Fox and King Raven Dragon?!

Ebony: Eh!?

Suspiciously, Ebony looks at Dorothy. 

Ebi: Yes we are, why?

Dorothy: I can't believe it, It is really you two, here to save our World and Universe! Where have you two been!? All the Legends were looking for you two after the war!?

Ebony: The war? What are you talking about?

Ebi: And how did you know about us?

Dorothy knows about those two from 1 million years ago. Chirithy begins to explain the long tale.

Dorothy: Well you see-

Ebony: Well I guess there is no point hiding our true forms anymore. Sister, shall we?

Dorothy watched in amazement as the two girls before him changed their appearance. Ebony's hair became long and white, pulled back to show her huge eyes. One was in the shape of a heart. Ebi's red hair became long and black, in a hairstyle that matched her sister. One was in the shape of a club. Dorothy amazement turned to shock as he realized the reality of the situation hit.

Dorothy: Girls Wait! Do not change your identity before...

The door opened and Sora came through.

Ora: Sorry Ebony, I forgot something-

Ora's gaze moved from Ebony's eye to her hair and his face became shocked. Be remembered who she was, just as Ebony remembered why he looked so familiar.

Both (Ebony & Ora): it's you!

_ This is where my adventures started... _

**Somewhere in the city**

(A Bloody Battle-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

9 Bad Boys were having trouble with their car, which was obviously broken into by someone. As they argue amongst themselves over who's a fault it was, a long black car pulled up alongside them. The window pulled down to reveal a shadowed figure, and all of the men looked down at their feet. Two began speaking over the top of each other in a hurry to make an excuse. 

Man 2: Sorry boss, we tried to fix it….

Man 3: it wasn't us, it was someone else!

Man 5: Yeah, no #&$% I heard the man who did this died in the Dawn Valley, creepy right.

Boss: stop it all of you. If you don't fix this #&$% soon, I will-

Before he could say it, they saw a half of his men were killed by 4 black hoods. They are ready to attack, silently circling the group...

Man 3: What the-

Man 3 was shot by a yellow gun black hood.

Man 2: Boss, what can we do?

Boss: Kill them, you weak rats! 

Man 1: Yes Boss.

Man 1 fights with 2 black hoods who have a long, but one he jumped and shot Man 1 in the head. Man 4 was fighting with 4 black hoods, but by dodging one attack ends up getting bit in the neck by another one. He shouts in anger and pulls back, holding a hand to his bleeding wound. 

Man 4: Ow, you greedy-

Man 4 looked at his hand and died by  **poison.** Man 5, who was fighting a crow-masked Black Hood who was striking Again and again. Man 5 used his magic to use  **Rock Band** to attack him. However, he was too slow. Black hood 3 partners struck him at  **Speed** and killed him. All the men were dead. In all of the commotion, the Boss had escaped and was running sneakily back to the car. Just as he reached his car and pulled open the door a Black Hood slammed the door and grabbed him by the throat. Menacingly staring over him, he say:

Black hood 1: do you have the Tools?

Boss: What the hell do you want the Tool for?

He uses his magic to change the atmosphere to make the Boss as scared as a baby.

Boss: You mean the Tools?

Black hood 1: Yes, where are they? NOW!

Boss: The Tools been taken by the G.E.N, to use them to protect the school and New York City.

Black hood 1: in that case…

He turned around and let go of the Boss who was relieved for a split second before being killed by  **Fear kill** . He then exhaled, looking to watch the sky. Another black hood appeared next to him, distracted with a hazed look in his eye. He was busy spying on Ebony and her friends.

*Stop the Music*

Black hood spy 1: Master, I have good news for you.

Black hood 1: Oh then, what did you see?

Black hood spy 1: A goddess previously in hiding with her friends in Vale Town. She met with Warriors Wielders and has sought sanctuary on the Island, their home. So …. Master, are you going alone or with your partners?

Black hood 1: Hmm, I think you should come with me, I can feel death in the air and need back up to ensure it comes true. 

Black hood spy 1: Who is going to die?

Black hood 1: Ora…

*Next time, Episode 1 *A New Universe*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode has been rewriting by Rainee


End file.
